The Next Generation of Hogwarts
by thepotterheadtwihard
Summary: All my next-gen profiles and dreamcast! Let me know what you think :) (In alignment with my main story so more kids will be uploaded when they are born in the story) Hope you enjoy! (Links to pics in profile!)
1. Teddy

**Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin**

**Born: **April 27th 1998

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Parents: **Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin

**Dreamcast:** Chace Crawford

Teddy Lupin is the heart throb of Hufflepuff. He's absolutely, undeniably drop dead gorgeous. The only problem for the heart of which he throbs, is that he doesn't care about any of them in that way. He cares about three things and three things only 1) Working hard. He believes this to be one of the most important traits in a person. He may not be the best Wizard in the school, or even in his house, but that doesn't stop him from learning as much as possible about as much as he can. He reads a lot (not as much as a certain Potter but still a lot) and will work for days on end when trying to master a spell. He lacks confidence in his academic ability, thinking he's stupid and unable to do it, which in many cases is the main reason why he sometimes just can't seem to grasp the concept. For this reason he is particularly close with his Aunt Hermione, while he was still at Hogwarts they would always be writing to one another- Teddy asking questions and Hermione doing her best to phrase it in ways he would understand. The one thing Teddy does excel in, however, is Transfiguration. He fell in love with it the first time he sat down in Professor McGonagalls class, which is perhaps why he is now the author of newly-instated Hogwarts text books- 'Transfiguration for the Trainees' right up until 'Transfiguration for the Talented'.

2) Family and Friends. Having not grown up with his parents, people always assume that Teddy would be an angsty, depressed child who complained about how unfair his life is. But he's really quite the opposite because, frankly, he does have parents- or the next best thing. He has a massive, loving, caring family who treat him like a brother. The centre of that family, I hear you ask? Harry Potter. He loves Teddy just as much as he loves his own sons. Taking Teddy in when he was 16 after his Nan died, Harry knows all there is to know about him. And Teddy knows how lucky he is to have such a supportive family. He's probably the most loyal person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts- only since his godfather himself walk them. He would die for his friends and he would lie for his friends. He's with them through anything they need and forgives them for things that shouldn't have been done or said. He is the ultimate best friend, and usually people don't know how lucky they are to have him as one. 3) Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. That's it. Vics means everything to him. He never thought he wanted to settle down, fall in love and do the whole babies and marriage thing. But when his lips first touched hers he knew that if he ever did, it would be with only her.

The different thing with Teddy Lupin? He's a little bit punk. Acquiring his first piercing when he turned 16, and now gradually having gotten his entire ear pierced along with his lip (although, he assured Harry, it was very _very_ sexy and was sure to impress Vic) With his ripped skinny jeans, plain white tees and all sorts of chains and jewellery it's a bit of an understatement to say that he's a teeny tiny try hard. But, alas, he'll get over it one day (at least that what the adults all hoped, however Victoire definitely did not).

Deep down, under all his punki-ness, Teddy is still a little scarred. After the loss of his parents as such a young age he's never quite felt complete. Of course, he loves his family now, but he always thinks 'what if?' when it comes to his mum and dad. His gran was his crutch for a long time, someone who fed him, helped him sleep, woke him up on time, played with him, read to him. She was his mum in many ways, and when Gran Andie died it was a horrible emotional experience for him that he still isn't quite over.

But from that he gained maturity at a younger age than one would expect, in fact most of the younger Weasleys and Potters look up to him, they copy his work methods, come to him for advice on anything and everything and he really is like a big brother to all of them (all except Vics). He's adored by the family and by Hogwarts and there's really nothing to like.

To sum him up, he loves his family and friends more than anything. He worked insanely hard at school and is now an incredibly successful author. He's head over heels in love with Victoire Weasley and basically lives up to his house Name.


	2. Vicks

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

**Born: **2nd May 2000

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Parents: **Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

**Dreamcast: **Florrie Arnold

Oh mon dieu! Victoire Gabrielle Weasley was the Queen at Hogwarts. Everybody worshipped her every move from the second she walked into that place. Girls wanted to be her, boys wanted to date her and the teachers loved teaching her. She's everything everyone looks for in a person. She's the three F's: Friendly, funny and flirty. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Sorted into Ravenclaw within 4 seconds of the hat touching her head, and it's easy to see why. She received 10 O's in her O.W.L'S and 9 O's and one E and N.E.W.T's, Victoire Weasley really does have everything. Now, having completed a three year Healing degree, she works in the maternity department at 's. Being the eldest cousin has sometimes been a bit of challenge for Vic, having girls nearly 10 years her junior coming up to her and asking for homework help, fashion advice and boy talks nearly every time they see her. The boys, on the other hand, were a little easier to manage. In fact it was James who taught her how to play Quidditch. She never played on the house team, but enjoys being able to be the other Weasley Beater when they play as a family.

She and her sister, Dom, having a really brilliant relationship. Though they have very different interests and views on many different things, they still love each other's company. In fact her favourite thing to do is annoy her younger cousins (and dad for that matter) by speaking to Dom and Lou in French so they rest of them can't understand what they're talking about. As for her little brother, she loves him to pieces. They get on really well and she loves teaching him how to dress properly. The only thing wrong with Vic? She absolutely detests reading for pleasure. Funny, considering she's Ravenclaw. But, unless she has to read a book for revision or for class, she point blank refuses to read. She says it's stupid and a waste of time. This sometimes causes a bit of a clash between her and some of her other cousins- especially Molly, who just adores it. She's also incredibly clumsy, capable of tripping over her own feet and landing on the coffee table consequently cracking her head open- 'Two times! That happened twice" you hear her scream from the background. Not only that, but Victoire can be incredibly selfish and stubborn. When she was younger she would often storm of in floods of tears if she didn't get what she wanted, well I say 'when she was younger' she still does-often. She is definitely her mother's daughter.

The one thing that Vic loves more than anything, except maybe her boyfriend, is France. She loves the history, the food, the weather but most importantly she loves the people. She has a lovely relationship with her Aunt Gabrielle and she and her siblings are often invited out to stay with her for a week or so over summer. Her exquisite fashion taste always has hints of French design and she is just in love with Coco Chanel- her Aunt always does her best to get her hands on something for her niece to take back to England.

Her one other weakness, of course, is Teddy Lupin. Best friends since the age of 3, they share the same love of their family, the same fashion taste and the same love for each other. In three days it's their four year anniversary. Teddy makes Vic incredibly happy. But when they first started dating Dom asked her if it was because she couldn't survive without him. Her answer summed her up completely.

'I can survive without him just fine. He's just something else to add to a life that I already love'


	3. Molly

**Molly Laura Weasley **

**Born: **May 23rd 2002

**House: **Gryffindor

**Parents: **Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley (nee Higgins)

**Dreamcast:** Jane Levy

When you hear the name Molly Weasley your mind immediately jumps to the glue that holds the entire Weasley family together, the kind, caring, generous kind spirited Molly Weasley. But this little nerd, this nerd right here is Molly Laura Weasley II. (I say nerd because really she is the smartest Gryffindor girl to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Hermione Granger herself) The thing with Molly is that people assume she takes after her namesake when really it's just that- a name. She gets on a whole lot better with her Grandpa, Arthur Weasley. Taking after his adoration of all things muggle, they spend endless days together over the holidays tinkering and playing with old muggle objects in Arthur's shed. The reason, however, for such a close bond with her grandpa is perhaps not so joyful. When she was 10 Molly was told the story (or inadvertently overheard) of what her father had done during the war- a time when his family needed him the most. You see, ever since Molly was little she has valued courage and bravery, especially when it comes to your family, over anything else and in her eyes what her father had done was a plain and simple betrayal to his family and the one thing she couldn't stand was disloyalty. In fact to this day it still leaves her wondering how he could ever have made it into Gryffindor. And it is for that reason that she never quite looks at her father in the same way, never speaks to him about things that are bothering her and doesn't have the relationship that a normal 20 year old has with her father- in fact she rarely sees him par the monthly Weasley Dinner. Despite her mothers and grandmothers and aunt and uncles reassurances that what he did was bad, yes, but they had all moved passed it now, she still wouldn't let it go.

Sorted into Gryffindor after 30 seconds of deliberation between Hufflepuff and the former, she's always taken the name of 'Gryffindor' very seriously, trying to live up to the motto as often as she can and, perhaps more importantly, trying to do better than her father. Of course many people wonder why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw with her brains, but the simple fact is she doesn't care that she's insanely clever, she doesn't care or think she's better than other people because she reads a lot, she doesn't care that she's able to come back with ice-necessary burns within 3 seconds and other people can't. All she cares about is that she does the right thing, does the courageous thing and never, ever betrays anyone she cares about.

Now two years out of Hogwarts, she's one year into (the other year spent travelling) a Muggle Studies degree at University of British Sorcerers, her aim at the end of it is to one day become Professor Weasley of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. She can't quite explain it, her obsession with muggle life, objects and culture. There's just something about it that fascinates her. It was no surprise when she met a muggle boy named Jack Pitman- and definitely not a surprise when she announced she was going to marry him when they had enough money.

The part that Molly loves most about her life, however, is not muggles, not University, not even Jack- it's her cousins. Most especially the ones still at Hogwarts. She loves helping them with their homework, talking them through stuff that they don't understand and she just loves spending time with them. She always makes time for family, in fact she's often counting down the days until she gets to see them. Molly Weasley isn't perfect, but if you were ever looking for somebody who was- she would be pretty damn close.


	4. Fred

**Alfred (Fred) Alexander Harrison Weasley II**

**Born: **12th April 2003

**House: **Gryffindor

**Parents: **George Weasley and Angelina (Ange) Weasley (Nee Potter)

Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley II. Hardly any difference right? Wrong. The thing is, Fred hates it when his family complain about their names, and everyone (except maybe Al) has it easy compared to him. Does anyone else have to see their Grandmother well up a little whenever she speaks to them? Does anyone else constantly fear that they won't live up to their dead uncle's name? Does anyone else ever have to live with the fact that no matter what they do or how they act they'll never replace the gaping hole in their father's heart? No. Alright confession time, obviously his dad doesn't care whether he turns out to be exactly like his uncle or exactly like Albus Dumbledore, all that matters to him is that he is a good, honest person. Everything about replacing his uncle, it's all in his head! Not that he realises that, however. Fred Weasley has some serious identity issues.

Fred Weasley II is, let's face it, a prankster. When it first started he was just messing around with James, but then it got more serious and every time he did it he felt a rush he had never felt before. After that, about third year, it became a part of his identity. This, of course, is a trait he gets from his dad. None of this, though, would be possible without the brains behind all the pranks, James Potter. More commonly known as his best friend. As much as Fred loves his sister, he always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother he could look up to, and when he sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat whispering in his ear and James' ecstatic 2nd year face staring up at him as the hat roared Gryffindor, it was the first sign of the big brother relationship he had always wanted.

Speaking of his sister, the pair is incredibly close. Though six years younger than him, the two of them love each an insane amount. Roxy comes to Fred with all her issues, every single one of them and never will Fred shy away from giving her help and advice. If Roxy is ever sad or upset he will show the people responsible why you never mess with a Weasley. George and Angelina always say how proud they are they that raised two children who get along so well. Unlike James, however, Fred is not scared to tell people how much they mean to him. Once a month he sends an owl to each member of his family telling them how much they mean to him. The reason? Subconsciously, maybe, he more than any of his cousins know how much loss of someone close to you can affect you, and that you should always appreciate what you have because for all you know it could be gone the next day.

When it comes to his school work, however, he is not so dedicated. In fact he was incredibly lucky to pass his OWL's last year and only did so because Molly helped him get himself sorted. The one and only thing that Fred cares more about than anything is Painting. When he told his family this, of course, he was bricking it. His dad was a little disappointed , understandly considering it had always been a given that Fred was to take over Weasleys Wizard Wheezes when he left Hogwarts- but as much as he loves pranking people, he just doesn't want to do it for a career. He discovered his talent when he was 7 years old, and ever since he will draw, paint, sketch and photograph anything he can. No surprises that he wants to be an artist when he leaves Hogwarts.

The other cousin he has a particularly close bond with is Dom- born merely three hours apart the pair were practically inseparable since birth. In fact, Dom too loves to get involved with the boys antics- not without her younger brother, of course. The four of them make up the pranksters of Hogwarts, the New Marauders, or, as they like to call themselves 'The Raiders'. He couldn't ask for more in his life. He's got his family, friends and his love of art. Sure, he may struggle to remember that he is Fred, George Wesley's Son and not Fred: George Wesley's dead twin, but he always gets the support he needs from people who care about him most when he has his doubts about himself, and really, what could be more important than that?

**p.s I am working on next chapter of TDOGW but finding it abit tricky, please bare with if you are reading! **


	5. Dom

**Dominique (Dom) Isabelle Weasley**

**Born: **12th April 2003

**House: **Slytherin

**Parents: **Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

**Dreamcast:** Blonde Angelina Jolie (images in my profile for all dreamcasts)

No, you read correctly, Dominique Weasley aka- the first ever Weasley in Slytherin. While at first she was completely pissed at this sorting, it only took a few letters from home telling her that it really didn't matter what house she was in to calm her down. Dominique (or Dom as everyone calls her), though people don't tend to think this at first glance, is polar opposite from her sister. She hates anything to do with France- except her mother, of course- and thinks that they're all uptight, pretentious old people. She isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box either. It gets on her nerves a lot when people that hardly know her always assume that she is either a) exactly like her sister when, apart from their blonde hair, they look nothing alike and b) she's the 'bad' Weasley because she's in Slytherin. Even after the new Hogwarts House Unity Cooperation (HHUC) was introduced, even though it's never outright said, there's always a sense that people judge Dom just a little more than they judge any of the others. Well, maybe it wasn't the only thing that got her more attention from the press than the others (except the Potters-obviously), you see the thing is Dom came out as lesbian in her 5th year at Hogwarts. It isn't exactly a big deal within her school, and definitely not in her family, but for some reason when she announced it the press grabbed onto the story as if it were a lifeline. But right now, she's just a happy 7th year who quite enjoys the extra bit of attention she gets even if it is, technically, for the wrong reasons.

The other thing with Dom is that she is possibly the most anti-social human being in the history of the Wizarding World. She has a small group of close friends, two boys and two girls, her girlfriend Jade, and other than that she really dislikes spending unnecessary time with people. Yes- even her vast amount of cousins. She can barely stand it when they all get together as a large family, she prefers to see each of her cousins and uncles and aunties separately and in small amounts. It's one of the reasons she's so glad she's not in Gryffindor. That's not to say she doesn't love her cousins, because she does, with all her heart and more. She's just a person who much prefers her own space. Except, of course, when it comes to Jade. Jade was the first person she met when she came to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor and Dom Slytherin. At this point they weren't aware of the houses history, they were just aware that they wanted to be friends. Jade came out to Dom in the summer of 4th year, and Dom to Jade the summer after, and less than two months later they were dating. Now, two years on, they're one of the strongest couples Hogwarts has seen for a long time. Jade is also a big help for Dom when It comes to school, now only two months away from taking their N.E.W.T's she's been acting as a stand in tutor for Dom, it works brilliantly.

One last thing about Dom and then I'll leave you to it. She is, and the majority of people agree, the kindest Weasley cousin. She looks after the younger ones and loves to do so. She gets on like a house on fire with all them, teaches them Quidditch, and loves to help them with their drawing skills (although that spot is usually left for Fred) . They all love her, as she loves though. Not too bad for the most unsociable person to walk the halls of Hogwarts.


	6. James

**James Sirius Potter **

**Born: **March 23rd 2004

**House: **Gryffindor 

**Parents: **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley.

James Potter. James. Potter. How do you begin to explain James? He's an obnoxious, self-righteous son of a bitch who is absolute and undeniably in love with himself. Bought into the Wizarding World by the very people who saved it all those years ago, James Potter II has always shown incredible magical talent. At the age of 5 he was already mastered in the art of flying about the house on his plastic broomstick. Named after two of Hogwarts most notorious pranksters, James Sirius Potter has had the label 'troublemaker' shoved upon since birth. And boy was it right. James does everything in his power to cause havoc and his school; from illegally selling alcohol and cigarettes to blowing up a different department on every single last day of the Summer Term. Yet despite all that, James knows what's important. He's never received less than an 'E' in any piece of work, very rarely misses homework deadlines and is always, always helping younger students with Transfiguration and Charms work- the two subjects he excels in. In fact, the only reason James hasn't been kicked out of Hogwarts is because of his extraordinary brains. Well, his extraordinary brains in every subject except two: Potions and Herbology.

Throughout his life he's been known simply as 'Harry Potter's Son'. Determined to rid himself of the title and become his own person, he acts out. Troublemaker may be one title. But 'womanizer' is in a whole other ball game. It started in Fourth year, that's when he got his first girlfriend. He went on to have another 7 in 4th, 8 in 5th, 10 in 6th and is currently on his 9th in 7th- and it's only January. In fact we're pretty sure he's dated almost every eligible 7th year girl he can. The one thing that makes him so popular, not just with the girls but with everyone; I think you'd be hard done by to find someone from any year who doesn't want to be friends with him, is his Quidditch and his oh-my-merlin good looks. With messy, black hair that seems to go on forever and gorgeous, deep chocolate coloured eyes that a hard to not stare at and some similar to those of his mother, it's understandable why everyone would date him. Following in his dad's footsteps, James was the youngest Quidditch player since his father. Getting on the Quidditch team at 12 years old as Beater after whacking away a heavy ball that had been charmed to follow a bunch of first years around all day and the captain (at the time) spotting him do it, and consequently being offered the spot. Three years later he made Hogwarts history as the youngest Quidditch Captain since its inception. Now in the second to last term of his 7th year at Hogwarts, James has only ever wanted to be one thing: The Quidditch teacher. And by all means he was going to do his very best to get it.

And finally, the Gryffindor element to him. James Potter may love himself, but he loves his family just as much. He may act as if they're just annoying little first years who he can't seem to get rid of, but deep down (deep-deep down) he loves them all to pieces and doesn't know what he would do without them. If any of his cousins or siblings (male or female) are mistreated by any romantic interest or friend for that matter, he will do anything in his power to make sure the mistreater is punished. If anyone threatens his younger siblings, he'll threaten them- only it will be a threat that he sees through. He isn't scared of getting in trouble, he isn't scared of duelling with anyone if they messed with his family, and he most certainly isn't scared of what his father would say if he knew about the many, many, _many_ girls he has dated during his time at Hogwarts.

So, to sum him up: He loves himself, but loves Quidditch and Girls more, and would lay down his life if it meant those who he loves are safe.


End file.
